Whispers of a Fallen Angel
by roseykisses
Summary: All Usagi had prepared for in this lifetime, was instantly taken away. Everything was lost when her hand had ended Galaxia's life and everything became still. Can she accept her fate and let the others go? To be alone.


----Sailor Moon does not belong to me, so please don't sue this poor, poor girl----

The Whispers of a Fallen Angel

Chapter 1

Usagi calmly gazed outside through her window, watching the rain fall against the pane of glass, which separated her from the cold winds and hard rain that fell without mercy in the dark world beyond. Her delicate fingers touched the cold glass and placed her head again the back of her hand that laid upon the window. She exhaled gentle upon the glass, watching a circle of fog appear and waited for it to disappear before she exhaled onto the glass again. She continued doing this for a few more moments until she heard a light knock on her bedroom door. Turning slightly she called out "Yes?" It was her brother Shingo. "Usagi?" he paused before he continued to speak through the closed door. "Telephone". Usagi quietly answered back "Thank you...Shingo" Shingo paused a few moments more in front of the closed door with a sad expression on his face._'Why won't you tell us, Usagi?' _He looked down at the floor as he heard her answer the phone inside her room. He couldn't hear what she was saying and he knew that she wouldn't come out of her room to see if he was eavesdropping, like she used too. He backed up against the wall that faced Usagi's bedroom door and slowly lowered himself unto the floor, looking at nothing in particular, he just sat there, listening to quiet hum of her voice, hoping something to happen.

Ikuko had just finished washing the dinner dishes and was heading up towards Usagi's room with a warm plate of food. The strange situation Ikuko had found herself in, was absolutely confusing and heart wrenching to the amiable housewife. A few months ago, her daughter was a bubbly, happy, beautiful girl with not a care in the world. She had so many friends and a handsome, considerate boyfriend who all obviously loved her as much as she did. She was improving in all aspects of her life, it was as if she was a flower, waiting for the right kind of care, and suddenly bloomed into the most beautiful, stunning flower imaginable. Sometimes, Ikuko would just stare at her daughter, and an unbelievable happiness and love would arise inside her soul, and though Kenji would never admit it, he felt the exact same way too. It was a feeling when Usagi was home, when she was happy she seemed to shine and everyone who was home would just want to sit in the same room, content just to listen as she happily chatted away. Even Shingo, he would tease her mercilessly, but every time he heard her come home, he would stop what he was doing just to go into the same room as her. And just like his father, he too would never admit it, but when she just talked or laughed about anything, the look of absolute adoration would come over their faces. Both father and son where always telling friends and family about every accomplishment she would do, with undoubtable pride they would speak of her in the highest esteem. And Ikuko was no exception.

Then suddenly the shine inside her disappeared. It had happened after one dreadful storm that seemed to last for hours. Usagi had come home all down trodden and soaked, with the most heartbreaking look on her face. She looked so sad that Ikuko quickly gathered her up into her arms as the small girl briefly sobbed for a moment into her mothers chest before inhaling deeply to gain control of her senses and stepped back from her arms. "Sorry mama, it's just the storm and the thunder," Usagi couldn't look her mother in her eyes and quickly added with false enthusiasm "You know I just hate storms" she sighed "I'm going to get myself cleaned up, mama, and if it's okay with you, I'm just going to go to sleep" Usagi continued looking downwards. Ikuko gazed at her daughter, knowing and feeling something was wrong, but didn't say anything of the topic, only to answer Usagi's question. "Of course Usagi, you just go on up and I'll be up in a moment to tuck you in, honey, if that's okay with you?" Ikuko didn't realize she was holding in her breath until Usagi answered back. "Okay mama "She then turned around and slowly walked upstairs towards her room, and both father and brother sat silently on the couch behind her, taking in the scene that just happened. Both of them felt the same feelings as Ikuko had, wondering why the warm feelings didn't flood their senses as they usually did when Usagi was around, and both men silently understood that something had happened and stared hopelessly towards the direction Usagi had gone, worry etched into all three family members faces.

Ikuko had given Usagi a few private moments to herself before she followed up to Usagi's room. She gently knocked on her door, waiting for her daughter to answer. She heard a small "Come in, mama" Ikuko entered the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind her. When she turned around she found Usagi sitting in front of her dressing table. She already had on her bunny pajamas and was trying to comb out her hair which had tangled itself from a shower Usagi had, had. Ikuko walked up to the blond girl and picked up the soft bristle brush and took over where Usagi was just starting to comb through. Usagi gave her mother a small smile that didn't reach her eyes, which briefly gazed up to give her mother a look of unspoken thanks and then quickly looked back down. Ikuko s heart contracted in pain from the look of utter sadness that seemed to hold her little girl captive. "Would you like to talk about it, sweetie?" Ikuko kept her voice as soft as possible. She continued brushing Usagi's hair as she waited for her to answer. Usagi quietly asked "Mama?"

"Yes, Usagi." Ikuko answered back, accepting anything her little girl was willing to say.

"Do you know how it feels to lose everything you have ever known?" Usagi voice was just barely a whisper, quivered. Ikuko breath caught in her chest.

Usagi continued on "And knew that you can never get any of it back...that suddenly everything you positively knew existed, that you prepared for, just disappeared." As Usagi quietly talked, tears fell from her downcast eyes, leaving tiny wet circles on her pajama legs.

Ikuko lowered herself to Usagi's level and hugged the shaking girl. "Oh Usagi, what happened, did someone hurt you, or did someone say something to hurt you?"

Usagi sobbed into her mother's shoulder "Oh mama, it hurts so much"

"What does, honey, tell me, what's wrong?" Ikuko suddenly felt desperate to find out what had caused her little girl such pain. Then Usagi grasped her mother's hands and stared into her eyes with such deep pain that were evident in her gaze. The look Ikuko saw in her daughters eyes where that of a stranger, she couldn't accept the look of such focus of such pain and knowledge

that laid in her daughters eyes that it scared her when Usagi started to speak again. "I love you mama and I love papa and I love Shingo, mama, very, very much. Do you understand that mama? I love all of you, each and every one of you very, very much that it hurts. Please don't forget that, mama, please don't forget." Ikuko nodded as Usagi let go of her hands and got up from her dressing table chair and climbed into bed. Ikuko tucked Usagi in and gazed at her daughters face as she slowly drifted to sleep, looking like the innocent little girl Ikuko was use to, but she could not forget the look on her face as Usagi told her not to forget. It was like she was trying to tell her something. But the look that will never leave Ikuko minds eye, was the face of a woman, desperate to let those she loved that all will be alright. No matter the consequences. From what, Ikuko didn't know, but suddenly a realization struck her as her leaned over Usagi to kiss her forehead. ' _Why was I never truly able to call you my own, like I do Shingo, Usagi. Why is it that you look like my Usagi, and yet seem so different. And all of this feels like there is something far deeper that is going on, and you know exactly what's happening.'_

Ikuko left the room quietly and reassured Kenji and Shingo that Usagi was asleep, not once mentioning what had happened inside Usagi's room, for if the others knew, they too would be just as upset and would pry into her life demanding who had hurt their little princess. Since that fateful night, Usagi had resigned herself to her room, simply making up any excuse just to stay inside her room, devoid of any feeling to enjoy any of the summer weather she instead kept her curtains closed and her door locked. The Tsukino family found it better than to try to drag Usagi out of her room, which usually ended up with a despondent and lifeless girl, and the pain of seeing their ray of sunshine so depressed had made the Tsukino's to accept anything their little princess would be willing to offer. Usually this resulted in an invitation from Usagi to be allowed into her room to talk or to simply sit with her as she would gaze out her window when the few times she realized that the sun was shining. She would sit on the window sill, gazing up towards the sun and a whisper of a smile would adorn her lips, and she would sit there calmly until she would realize that she had company, then the smile would disappear leaving a sad look upon her face.

Ikuko had found Shingo sitting against the wall on the floor and caught the last words he quietly talked out loud, stating the same thing all of the Tsukino's felt, ' _I miss you, Usagi'_ His head was bent down and small tears fell on his hands and onto a picture that sat in his lap. It was one of Shingo and Usagi smiling happily into a camera in front a virtual reality game center, where they had spent the day together. Both siblings with an arm around one others shoulder, gaily teasing and smiling into the summer sun.


End file.
